It's Something
by thepencilunleashed
Summary: "She just couldn't tell herself to stay away, to get over this strange infatuation that certainly would not sit well in the minds of others. She always knew that, no matter what, there would be a soft spot in her heart for the sheriff of Fabletown." TWAU One-Shot, Completed.


It's Something

A short fanfic by thepencilunleashed

My name is Rapunzel. You know me. Long blonde hair, so long that it drags on the ground and I always have to keep it in a ponytail, bun, or up-do. I have green eyes as well, which go very well with my hair, not to be narcissistic or anything.

But many of you don't know that here, in Fabletown, I'm different. Sure, I still have the long blonde hair and the green eyes, but I also have glasses. They're square shaped. I also have a spray of freckles across my nose. To top it all off, I'm a member of the Fabletown Poetry Club, which is hosted every Wednesday night in the attic of the Town Hall. Miss Snow White lets us hold it up there so that nobody is annoyed by us, us being a few other fables who are dorks like me. But there's one thing my fellow dorks don't know about me; I'm a big fan of the town sheriff, Bigby Wolf.

Yes, Bigby Wolf is an odd person to look up to. He can be cruel, mean, and rude. But I can see his true nature. He's really a nice man, honestly trying to help us. He just has...some social issues. He's very quiet, but he just needs to break out of his shell, and show his compassionate side.

I could just be a crazy fangirl. I'm not even thirty yet, and he's much older than me. But I've been through hard times, just like him. I suffered severe neck damage from the weight of my hair, and when the prince began to climb up it to get into my tower, his weight and the hair's weight combined almost broke my neck. When I visited the hospital afterward, the medical bills were so expensive that my prince left me to pay them off myself. The shock of losing him caused trauma and I had to go into some strange mental therapy. An accident with the therapy left me with a case of ADHD. Don't ask me how it happened, because I don't know. I just know that after I was diagnosed, I left the town I had previously lived in and moved to Fabletown, where I took up poetry to try and calm my mind. It sort-of works.

Anyways, back to Bigby Wolf. I'm pretty sure I'm his only fan. That's alright with me, though. Sometimes we just need a friend, even if there's only one of them.

Now it's Wednesday night. I'm in the attic of the Town Hall, sitting at a rickety circular table by myself. Sitting at the other tables around me are other fables that I've yet to know, since they don't talk to me.

Now it's my turn to walk up to the podium in the musty attic and share what I've written. I have the piece of paper in my pants pocket, and I'm proud of what I've written. It took me all night to find the right words.

Taking a deep breath, I walk up to the podium and begin.

Walking down the street

That's littered with trash and debris.

Lighting a cigarette

And brushing by me.

He doesn't notice my stare,

The way I seem to glare.

I'm truly his biggest fan,

But he didn't notice...

Instead he ran.

Oh, how I wish to run

In a pack of fleeting wolves!

Smelling smells and seeing sights,

Digging enormous holes.

Feel the brush of fur behind?

See the fangs, so aligned?

Hear the rumble of his paws

As he runs with snapping jaws?

I'm living in a foolish dream

Where everything has a friendly gleam.

This world we live in now

Is enough to make a wolf bow down,

Giving in to enemies true,

Bruises blossoming in black and blue.

But nothing will come to our harm

As long as the wolf acts as guard.

Afterward, I'm sure that someone told Miss White about the poem I wrote, and then _she_ told _him_. I'm fine with him knowing that I admire him, though. I couldn't keep it in much longer.

Oh, look, he's coming down the street again. I back up into alleyway and raise my umbrella as it begins to rain. He does the same thing he does every time; he lights a Huff and Puff and keeps walking.

But this time it's a little different. Instead of him walking by, not acknowledging me, he turns his head, just a tiny bit, and peers into the alleyway with just one eye. We lock eyes for a minute, before he passes by again and the scene ends.

I'm happy once I reach my apartment complex. Hey, it wasn't much of an interaction, but it's something.

**Author's Note: I do not own the Wolf Among Us comics or gameplay, and I do not own the story of Rapunzel. I hope you enjoyed reading this, please review!**


End file.
